


[Fanart] 'Cabin by the Sea'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Hey Hobo!Sooo congrats again for finishing Cabin by the Sea. ฅ'ω'ฅThe fic became one of my favourite, so I wanted to make a fanart on one scene from the fic that I think was adorable ≧ω≦Scene is from Chapter 24 where Mr Skywalker was helping Mrs Skywalker with her shoes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/gifts).



> I find this scene really adorable for some reason, sorry if it's not the scene you wanted Hobo ≥﹏≤
> 
> If you want you could request a scene from your fic and Ill try to make the fanart of it. Your fic was really enjoyable to read ฅ'ω'ฅ

Mr and Mrs Skywalker ฅ'ω'ฅ

[](https://ibb.co/nMR4ic)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene taken from the car at chapter 26. Of course Luke had to be a nervous potato, but he's Rey's adorable nervous potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ya'll so I realized most of my arts includes Rey and Luke not opening their eyes and now I feel like I made a crime. Btw Hobo that deckchair will be the next one after this hehehe

[](https://ibb.co/frmHiT)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)


End file.
